doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Peri Brown
Perpugilliam Brown, genannt Peri, ist ein Mensch des 20. Jahrhunderts, die zu einer Begleiterin des Fünften und Sechsten Doctors wird. Peri ist eine amerikanische Botanik-Studentin, die 1984 mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Stiefvater Urlaub auf Lanzarote macht, als der Fünfte Doctor mit Turlough dort auftaucht. Turlough rettet sie vor dem Ertrinken und bringt sie an Bord der TARDIS, damit sie sich dort erholen kann. Ohne von Peris Anwesenheit zu wissen, startet der Doctor die TARDIS und nimmt sie mit auf seine Reisen. Abenteuer mit dem Fünften Doctor thumb|200px|left|Peri auf Sarn Diese erste Reise führt Peri auf den Planeten Sarn, wo sie es mit dem außer Kontrolle geratenen Androiden Kamelion und dem Master zu tun bekommt. Am Ende dieses Abenteuers entscheidet sich Turlogh, das Reisen mit dem Doctor zu beenden (Planet of Fire). Peri und der Doctor erleben daraufhin zu zweit einige Abenteuer. So treffen sie auf dem Mars des frühen 21. Jahrhunderts auf den irdischen Raumfahrtcommander Lee Forbes, mit dem sie sich gegen Eis-Krieger wehren müssen (Red Dawn). Auf einem Privatasteroiden lernt Peri den selbstsüchtigen Athon kennen und wird von den Valethske gejagt (Superior Beings). Es kommt zu einer weiteren Begegnung des Doctors mit Morbius, wobei Peri u.a. erstmals auf Sontaraner und Cybermen trifft (Warmonger). Im alten Ägypten lernen sie dann die Pharaonenanwärterin Erimem kennen, die sich den beiden anschließt (The Eye of the Scorpion). Auf dem Planeten Androzani Minor geraten Peri und der Doctor in den Konflikt zwischen Sharaz Jek und Morgus, in dessen Verlauf Peri in die Gewalt von Jek gerät, der sie zu seiner Gemahlin machen will. Zwar kann der Doctor Peri befreien, doch wird er mit Spectrox so stark vergiftet, dass er stirbt und in der TARDIS regeneriert (The Caves of Androzani). Abenteuer mit dem Sechsten Doctor Nach der Regeneration hilft Peri dem eigenwilligen, streitsüchtigen und aggresiven Doctor durch diese schwierige Zeit. Ihre Beziehung bleibt von ständigen Streitereien geprägt, da auch Peri oft empfindlich auf Dinge reagiert, die ihr nicht passen. thumb|200px|Peri mutiert Im Laufe ihrer Reisen legt sich Peri eine Pflanzensammlung an, mit der sie ihre Kollegen nach ihrer Rückkehr beeindrucken will. In der Episode Vengeance on Varos gerät Peri auf dem Planeten Varos in die Gewalt des Wissenschaftlers Quillam, der sie einem Transmutationsexperiment aussetzt. Sie mutiert zeitweise zu einer Vogelkreatur, doch der Doctor kann das Experiment rechtzeitig abbrechen, bevor der Prozess unumkehrbar ist. Peri erholt sich wieder. thumb|200px|left|Peri in der Gewalt des Borad In der Episode Timelash will der grauenhafte Borad mit Peri eine neue Bevölkerung für den Planeten Karfel zeugen. Der Doctor weiß dies zu verhindern. thumb|200px|Peri, der Doctor und der sterbende Mutant In der Episode Revelation of the Daleks tötet Peri auf dem Planeten Necros einen Mutanten, um dem Doctor das Leben zu retten. Der Mutant bedankt sich mit letzter Kraft bei Peri, da sie ihn von seinem Schicksal erlöste. Trennung und Wiedersehen thumb|200px|Freudiges Wiedersehen Da Peri nach vielen Abenteuern Heimweh hat, bringt der Doctor sie zurück ins Jahr 1985 nach New York City, wo sich ihre Wege vorerst trennen (CHAOS). Sie nimmt einen Job an, der sie jedoch bereits bald langweilt. Peri ist mehr als glücklich, als der Doctor zurückkehrt und sie bittet, ihn erneut zu begleiten (Kane's Story). Gemeinsam mit dem Gestaltwandler Frobisher reisen sie in 82. Jahrhundert, wo ein Angriff der Skeletoids droht (Abel's Story). Sie verbünden sich mit dem draconianischen Krieger Kaon (The Warrior's Story und können eine Herrschaft der Skeletoids über die Galaxie verhindern (Frobisher's Story). In der Episode The Mysterious Planet erfährt man während einer Verhandlung gegen den Doctor aus einer Matrix-Übertragung von ihrer gemeinsamen Reise zum Planeten Ravolox, der sich als Erde der fernen Zukunft entpuppt, die sich aus unbekannten Gründen an einer anderen Position der Galaxie befindet. Peri ist erschüttert, da von der menschlichen Zivilisation nicht viel übrig geblieben ist. Gemeinsam mit dem Doctor befreit sie die im UK Habitat unter der Kontrolle des Unsterblichen lebenden Menschen. Sie führen diese mit dem an der Planetenoberfläche lebenden Stamm der Freien zusammen. Kein Abschied thumb|200px|Peris Ende? Das letzte Abenteuer auf Peris Reisen mit der TARDIS erlebt auch der Doctor aus einer Matrix-Übertragung, da er sich an kaum etwas erinnern kann. Gemeinsam treffen sie im 24. Jahrhundert auf dem Planeten Thoros Beta auf ihren alten Feind Sil. Außerdem lernen sie den Kriegerkönig Yrcanos kennen, dem Peri schließlich näher kommt, da sie einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf dessen wildes Wesen ausübt. Der Mentoren-Herrscher Kiv sucht derweil nach einem neuen Körper für sein Gehirn. Dr. Crozier entscheidet, dass Peris Körper geeignet sei, woraufhin ihr tatsächlich Kivs Gehirn implantiert wird. Nach Croziers Aussage ist damit Peris Bewusstsein verloren. Der Doctor kann nichts dagegen tun, da er zuvor von den Time Lords zu seiner Gerichtsverhandlung geholt wurde. Die Time Lords verurteilen diesen Eingriff in die Evolution und bringen Yrcanos dazu, die Frau, die er heiraten möchte, zu töten, um Croziers erfolgreiches Experiment ungeschehen zu machen (Mindwarp). thumb|200px|left|Peri und Yrcanos Von der Time Lord-Inquisitorin Darkel erfährt der Doctor jedoch, dass diese Geschehnisse so nie stattfanden, sondern dass Peri gerettet werden konnte und schließlich Yrcanos Frau wurde (The Ultimate Foe). Diese Auskunft wird einige Zeit später bestätigt, als der Doctor und Frobisher den Planeten Krontep besuchen und dort auf Peris und Yrkanos' Nachkommen treffen (The Age of Chaos). Mehrere Leben Peris Schicksal erweist sich jedoch als weitaus komplizierter. thumb|200px|Peri im Jahr 2009 Der Doctor erfährt, dass durch den Eingriff der Time Lords in Peris Schicksal, verschiedene Varianten ihres weiteren Lebens entstanden. So starb sie tatsächlich in einer Variante durch Yrkanos (Mindwarp). In einer anderen wurde sie als Yrkanos' Frau zur Kriegerkönigin (The Ultimate Foe). Sie bekamen mehrere Kinder und lebten glücklich zusammen (The Age of Chaos). Eine dritte Version Peris wurde auf die Erde ihrer Zeit zurück geschickt, ohne die Erinnerung an die Reisen mit dem Doctor. Sie kehrt in die USA zurück, wo sie heiratet. Diese Ehe ist jedoch von Gewalttätigkeit geprägt, die sogar zu Peris Unfruchtbarkeit führt. Nach der Scheidung wird Peri eine erfolgreiche Beziehungsberaterin, die sogar eine eigene sehr erfolgreiche TV-Show moderiert. (Peri and the Piscon Paradox). Eine weitere Version Peris wird fünf Tage nach der Hochzeit mit Yrkanos zur Witwe, da man ihn ermordete. Sie kann aufgrund ihrer Spectrox-Vergiftung keine Kinder bekommen. Sie wird gefangen genommen, vom Sechsten Doctor befreit und nimmt dessen Angebot an, ihn wieder zu begleiten. (The Widow's Assassin). Neue Abenteuer thumb|200px|left|Peri und der Doctor bekommen es erneut mit den Daleks zu tun Die TARDIS bringt den Doctor und Peri auf die von den Daleks besetzte Erde des 22. Jahrhunderts. Die Versuchung ist groß, die Rebellen im Kampf gegen die Daleks zu unterstützen, doch der Doctor weiß, dass es noch über ein Jahr dauern wird, bis die Daleks besiegt werden (Masters of Earth). Im CAGE treffen Peri und der Doctor dann die Rani wieder - inzwischen in einer anderen Inkarnation. Erneut können sie deren grausamen wissenschaftlichen Ziele verhindern und sorgen dafür, dass die Rani im Gefängnis landet (The Rani Elite). Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 5. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 6. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Botaniker Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren